


Pictures of you

by halequeencora (weird533), weird533



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art School, College AU, Drugs, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird533/pseuds/halequeencora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird533/pseuds/weird533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stora art school AU: Cora is a painter, Stiles is a photographer and she’s his new favorite subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pertodaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pertodaqui), [the wonderful stora lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+wonderful+stora+lovers).



Stiles spent the day making his way through most of the campus trying to find something to inspire him. He snapped random shots every now and then but his legs started hurting and he was starving. His professor had been hounding him about finding a subject for his midterm but nothing stuck out.

He had given up and decided to grab something from the food truck close by and go back to his dorm. When he was standing in line he noticed something weird in the grass by the lake; a girl had set up a full eisle and painting station. Usually people would bring sketch pads or even a few water colors but he ad never seen anyone with a full station set up.

Stiles felt he guy behind him tapped his shoulder. “Are you in line dude?” He shook his head and dug his camera out of his bag as he headed over to her.

She was on her knees in front of the canvas in shorts and a tank top even though it was the middle of November. Her hair was held in a messy bun with paintbrushes and she was covered in specs of paint. He was fascinated, not by what was on the canvas but by the way she worked. She would use a brush for a while and when she was done with it she’d clean it and feel around her hair for a while before picking one out and putting the wet one she just cleaned back in her hair. She didn't look away from the canvas once, not even to see what color she was going to work with.

He snapped pictures of her, admiring the way the sun hit her face as it set and the way pieces of her pair would fall out of the bun whenever she chose a new brush.

She pulled the brushes out of her hair and looked around the grass before picking up another brush covered in black paint and putting something that he couldn't see from where he was standing, in the corner on the canvas. He realized she was done and actually paid attention to what it was. A giant, perfectly detailed, grey wolf glared at him as if it were about to jump at him.

"Whoa…" He said wondering how she even did it.

She whipped her head around and stared at him with wide eyes. “Hi?” She saw his camera and smiled. “Where you taking pictures of me? Cause if you were I have to tell you that’s a little creepy…a lot creepy.”

"Oh…n-no I mean yes I was but sorry…I mean….shit." He took a deep breath and fumbled with his camera trying to pick the right words. "I’m Stiles…"

"Hi Stiles. Wanna tell me why you were taking pictures of me like a stalker?"

"What? No…It’s not like that I swear. My professor’s is up my ass about finding a subject…not like literally but…never mind. Basically I've been walking around all day trying to find something that was worth shooting…with my camera." She didn't say anything in response just nodded and then she turned around and started packing her brushes into a wooden case.

Stiles took this as his sign to leave and started to walk away. “Who’s your professor?”

He turned and saw that she had tied her hair up and tied a jacket around her waist. “H-Harris.”

She nodded and smiled at him and he really wanted to take a picture of her right now with how she was standing. “Harris is a hard ass but only of he thinks your good. Trust me if he gives you trouble then it means he likes your work. You working on his midterm?”

Stiles ran his hand across the back of his neck and took a deep breath. “I’m supposed to be, but you don’t take a photograph…”

"You make it." He eyed her and smiled. "My dad’s favorite quote."

She smiled back at him and then it hit him. “Okay I’m gonna risk stepping further in the creepy zone but…would you mind if I made you my subject?”

She didn't say anything for a long time and he instantly felt like an idiot. Of course she would say no, she didn't know him and he didn't even know her name. “I've got about twenty minutes before this paint is dry enough for me to move this. You've got twenty minutes to get yourself out of the red zone.”

He raised his eyebrow and couldn't believe she was giving him a chance. “Seriously?”

She shrugged and turned towards her painting. “I mean you don’t have to…”

"No!" He cut her off before she could go any further. "Twenty minutes sounds great. I-I can do twenty minutes."

"Good. I’m Cora by the way." She sat down in the grass and looked up at him. "Well? Convince me you’re not a total wacko."

"Right…um…okay." He scrambled to get his bag and sit down across from her in the grass, careful not to invade her space. "My name is Stiles Stilinski, I’m fine arts major with a focus in photography. I don’t usually make it a point to photograph girls I don’t know. I live on campus with my best friend Scott. I play video games and…" He glanced over at her painting and noticed something. In the corner of the canvas she had carefully put a small black symbol and he instantly recognized it. "You’re the wolf girl…"

Cora laughed and turned back to the painting. “Is that what they call me?”

"Wha…? Oh! No!….I mean I don’t know….I don’t think so."

She laughed harder and leaned back on her elbows. “Good to know.

Stiles got the itch to just snap a picture of her but resisted and set his camera in the grass so he wouldn't be tempted.

Cora smiled hard at this but she pressed her lips together. “Your paintings are really good. Harris has them all over his classroom and office.”

She shrugged and smiled. ”Okay let me ask you Stiles, why do you take pictures?”

He thought for a second and picked his camera back up. “I've always liked taking pictures. They capture moments that we love, we hate, we want to remember, or we want to forget. You can capture a lot in a split second.” For a second he forgot where he was and what he was talking about until Cora got up and shook the grass off her shorts.

"And with fifteen minutes to spare." She held a hand out to him to help him up. "I’ll help you with your midterm if you help me with my next painting."

"Really?…Yeah…sounds great." She laughed and turned to pick up her box of brushes. "Uh..Cora….If you don’t mind could I take a couple shots.

"Snap away picture man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is m birthday present to myself. Sorry it took so long. I'll do better

 

Stiles couldn't stop thinking about Cora all night. He could create a whole show around her alone but knew Harris wasn't going to accept twenty pictures of just her face. He wanted to get to know more about her and make the pictures more personal to her. Without hesitation he sent her a text asking her to meet up for coffee before he could talk himself out if it. It wasn't until after the message was sent that he realized it was four in the morning. Despite the time his phone buzzed with a response from her.

**CORA: Do u knw any coffee places open this early??**

**ME: ...No...guess I shudda waited til the morning to send that**

**CORA: Well the answer is yes lol there's a shop by my place. I'll txt u the address**

**ME: Cool. I'll meet u there at 11?**

**CORA: K see u there. Night.**

**Me: Goodnight**

He felt jittery, like he had three cups of coffee. It was weird he didn't know her at all, only her paintings, but he just wanted to take her picture and just be around her. She was beautiful but there was something else about her and it bothered him that he couldn't figure it out. He hooked his camera up to his laptop and looked through the photos he took, skipping the dozens of flower/bug/random paparazzi shots he took and straight to the ones of Cora painting. There was something in them but he couldn't put his finger on it to save his life. Even in the shots that you couldn't see her face had something weird about them.

At some point Stiles dozed off at his computer and woke up when Scott burst into his room. "Hey I need to use your laptop!"

"Wha..." He jolted awake and fell out of is chair. "What time is it?"

"It's like ten-thirty. I figured you'd be up already. My laptop is acting up again and I got a paper due in an hour."

He scrambled up when he heard ten-thirty and grabbed a change of clothes so he could hop in the shower. "Sure whatever." Stiles was in and out in ten minutes

It took him a while to find the place and ended up driving around in a circle. Finally he saw Cora standing on the sidewalk in front on the coffee shop. He parked his Jeep in the back and ran to meet her. "I was about to call you. Thought you got lost."

He held the door open for her to let her inside. "Only for a second. What are you going to order?"

She laughed and shook her head as they stood in line. "Don't need to. I'm here twice a day and I order the same thing." She pointed up at the far end of the menu. "Hale special."

"Cool."

They got up to the counter and the girl smiled at Cora and scribbled something down. "Hey Cor. One Hale special and what can I get you?" She turned her attention to Stiles who felt like a deer in headlights.

"Uh.... make that two Hale specials."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure?"

He looked over at Cora who was grinning and just shook her head. "Yeah." He said reluctantly. He wanted to ask what a Hale special was but part of him liked the surprise.

A guy came to the counter and called out an order from the receipt. "Two coffees black, two everything bagels with cream cheese, jalapenos, banana peppers, and bacon." Cora smiled at the guy and took the bag and one of the coffees.

"Really?" Stiles asked taking the other coffee.

He followed her to a table outside and sat across from her. "I've got a thing for spicy.”  She shrugged and took a bite out of her bagel. "So maybe we should talk ground rules. You know because I don’t know you and you don’t know me."

"Uh...sure. What were you thinking?" Stiles watched as she grabbed about seven packets of sugar and popped the lid off her coffee.

"No nude shots.” She ripped open the packets and poured them all into her cup. “Not that I'm a prude or anything but… I don't really know you." She shrugged.

He nodded and smiled. "Okay well if I'm helping you with your next painting then no nude modeling because…. well I am a prude." Cora raised her eyebrows at him quizzically and sipped her coffee. "I'm kidding...about the prude part." She nodded and took a bite out of her bagel. "And sorry about texting you so late last night. I didn't realize what time it was."

"Don't sweat it. I'm hardly ever in bed before five. It's why I don't take morning classes." Her covered her full mouth and put the rest of the bagel in paper bag. "C'mon my place is around the corner."

Stiles looked at her curiously as she stood up and grabbed her coffee from the table. "Your place?"

She laughed and nodded towards the door so he would get up and follow her. "Yes my apartment. I don't paint by the lake everyday. That was a one time thing especially after some random guy started taking pictures of me."

He went to hold the door open for her and followed her down the sidewalk, trailing behind her slightly. "Well you're inviting that random guy back to your place so it couldn't have been that bad." He shrugged.

She laughed again and man did he want to take her picture. "Don't worry if he tries anything I could totally kick his ass."

"Really?"

Cora looked back and eyed him up and down before nodding. "Oh yeah. What are you one forty? One fifty? I could take you." She shrugged and something about the way she said it told him she was completely serious. Stiles made a mental note not to piss her off. "Ok here we are. Mi casa." He followed her into an old brick building and into a sketchy elevator. 

They took it to the top floor and Stiles made it a point not to move around to much in case the elevator was as old as it looked. He followed her down the hall and held her coffee as she took her keys out to unlock the door. He was stunned as soon as he walked in. There were canvases everywhere, some blank and others with hyper realistic people or wolves on them. There was a shelf full of different paints in jars and paint brushes spread out everywhere, even the counters in the kitchen. In front of him was a big orange couch that was covered in dried paint specks in front of a huge window that let the light pour in. "Whoa. It's like art heaven." He said taking everything in as she closed the door behind them and took her coffee back. 

"It's not to bad." She shrugged and looked around.

He gaped at her, this place had to cost a fortune. "Not to bad? It's amazing. How can you afford a place like this?"

She shrugged again as if it were obvious and took a sip of of her coffee. "Easy, I'm loaded." She said nonchalantly.

"Really?" The thought never crossed his mind but with this apartment it made sense. 

 She walked into the kitchen and put her food down on the counter. "Kinda. It's a long story."

"I don't suppose you're willing to share this story?"

Cora smiled and shook her head. "Nope. Maybe one day, if your nice." A scrunchii appeared out of nowhere and she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. 

Stiles looked around the space, noticing all the little trinkets she had hidden among the canvases and the few picture frames she had held graphic prints instead of pictures. "This place is really awesome Cora."

"Thanks. So what were you thinking for the photos?"

He reached down and pulled his camera out of his bag, placing it on the counter realizing he didn't really have a plan of action. "Uh...I don't really know yet. Um, I figured I could get some more shots of you painting, maybe some candids and I'll figure it out from there."

"Okay sounds good." She walked over away towards a huge canvas that was leaning against the wall and nodded towards him. "Come help me with this.” She grabbed one side of it and he grabbed the other, both of them walking it over to a large wooden easel that she had set up next to the couch.

“Hello? Are you stuffed into a garbage bag yet?” A girl around Cora's age with long blonde air sang as she walked in. She was in a skin tight black dress and red heels that can only be described as painful looking.

Stiles saw Cora's face light up as she walked over to hug the girl. “Unfortunately for you no.”

“Damn. I was hoping to make off with your laptop and flat screen....you know before I called the cops.” The girl's eyes fluttered to Stiles and then she looked back at Cora.

“Of course. Stiles this is my pain in the ass best friend Erica.” 

“Hi.” He smiled and waved awkwardly at her as she sized him up.

She circled him like a shark before standing in front of him. “You don’t look like a serial killer.”

He couldn't tell if she was serious or kidding and he looked to Cora for some kind of clue but she just smiled and walked towards the door. “…Thanks…?”

“Then again neither did Jeffery Dahmer.” Erica said grinning and taking a seat on the couch, kicking her shoes off. 

A guy walked through the door and hugged Cora before she closed the door. “I can’t believe you let her talk you into coming all the way over here.” She said hitting his chest. He was dark and huge, he looked like he could snap Stiles in half if he wanted. 

The guy rubbed his chest and shrugged. “Just got back from last night figured we stop by on our way back home. Make sure you weren't dead.”

“Phone call would've done the same thing you know.” She turned back towards Stiles and gestured between the two guys. “Boyd, Stiles, Stiles, Boyd. He’s my other not so much of a pain in the ass best friend.” They exchanged the guy nod and Boyd made his way to the couch next to Erica.

“He's also my wonderful boyfriend.” Erica planted a kiss on Boyd's cheek, both of them looked tired and Stile guessed they had spent the night partying from the clothes they were wearing. 

Cora rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of paintbrushes from the kitchen and her paint shelf. “And that. Okay so the two of us are going to get to work so…. don’t have sex on my couch.” She grabbed a cup of water that had been sitting on a small table next to the couch and sat it down next to her easel . Stiles turned his camera on and started taking test shots and walking over to Cora. 

Erica curled up to Boyd on the couch and shrugged. “No promises. If things do go down that path just look away kids.”  

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Cora who was shaking her head. "She's kidding." She looked over at them, both already half asleep. "I thought you guys were only going to stop by for a second."

Erica's eyes were closed but she put her finger to her lips. "Shhhh. Sleep now, leave later. Besides what kind of friends would we be if we left you here with a guy you barely know?"

"You two are buying dinner tonight."

Erica waved her off. "Yeah yeah." Stiles stood back and took a quick picture of Cora looking over her shoulder at her two sleeping friends for his last test shot before she turned her attention to the canvas in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I know I've taken forever to get this up. I'm sorry guys and I do plan on writing more of this but finals week is coming up so don't expect it soon. I'll try and not make it a 3 month gap this time though. I'm making one more chapter for Bad-Timing too but I haven't decided exactly what I want to do for it yet so if you have some ideas my tumblr url is storalover. Just drop it in my ask


	3. Chapter 3

"Aren't they gonna be pissed?" Stiles asked snapping another picture of her as she finished painting whiskers on Boyd's face to match the ones she put on Erica's.

Cora shrugged and grinned at him. "Oh yeah but they came over here and I think you have enough pictures of me sitting in front of a canvas." He snapped another picture and thought of the two hours that they pretty much spent in silence and she painted and her took her picture. It was the longest he'd ever been able to stay quiet but it didn't feel weird or awkward, he was fascinated by her movements and the way she looked through his camera. 

He watched her paint her friend's faces with a huge smile on her face. "So did you guys meet in high school?"

There was a pause as she finished the last whisker and swirled the brush around in her cup to clean it. "Yeah we did." She turned and sat in front of the couch near Erica's feet. "I started hanging out with Erica sophomore year after some guy was harassing her," She shrugged and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I punched him in the face." 

"Really?" Stiles lowered his camera and sat down across from her with his legs crossed. 

She smiled proudly and nodded."Yep, broke his nose. We've been best friends ever since. We started hanging out with Boyd not to long after that. Then the two of them decided to make me a third wheel our senior year." There was a loud banging at the door and Cora rolled her eyes. "Just a sec!" She hopped up and walked over to open the door. "Hey! I thought you weren't gonna be back for another week?" A big guy walked in a pulled her into a hug. He looked older and a lot scarier than Boyd

"Yeah I was hoping to catch you hungover so I came back early." He pulled away and kissed her on the forehead.

Cora turned and walked back to the couch. "Well your plan has failed miserably." 

"Clearly." They guy closed the door behind him and walked inside. His eyes dropped down to Stiles and then back to Cora. 

"Oh sorry. Stiles this is my brother Derek. Derek this is Stiles. I caught him taking pictures of me yesterday so I invited him to my place." Stiles waved and avoided Derek's glare. 

"You better be joking Cora." He sounded more annoyed than angry, which surprised Stiles.

She shrugged her shoulder and smiled. "I may be leaving out a few details but nope. I'm helping him with Harris' midterm."

Derek scoffed, "That prick." He turned his attention to Erica and Boyd who were still asleep on the couch. "Nice handy work. New piece?"

"Yep. I call it sleeping cats. You like?"

He shrugged and for the first time Stiles saw the resemblance. Other than their hair color they looked different but their expressions and body language was the same. "I prefer dogs, you know that."

Cora grinned and kicked Erica's foot a couple times. "Hey lovebirds we got company, look alive."

They both stirred, Boyd wiping his eyes and Erica frowning. "Dammit Cora!" She grumbled before opening her eyes. "Hey Derek."

"Hey yourself snowball." He chuckled as he leaned on the counter.

Erica looked over at Boyd who was yawning again and then brought a hand to her cheek. "CORA HALE!" 

Derek and Stiles laughed and Cora blew Erica a kiss. "You guys look adorable."

"You are so obnoxious." Erica said standing up and grabbing Boyd's hand, leading him into Cora's room. 

"And yet you still come around." Cora called after them hearing her bathroom door close. 

Stiles stood up next to her and checked out his recent pictures. "You know what they say about when you start feeding them."

Cora laughed and sat down where Boyd had just got up from. "Nice, that was funny."

"You got any plans tonight?" Derek asked shaking his head at Cora

She nodded her head towards her bedroom. "They owe me dinner."

"Alright I'm gonna get going, I just wanted to check up on you."

Cora stood up and hugged Derek again. "Okay, don't be a stranger. I love you."

He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "Never. I love you too." 

Erica and Boyd came out of Cora's room both of them still wiping the paint off their face with wet rags. "Bye Derek." 

"Bye guys." He waved at the two of them and glared at Stiles for a second before walking back towards the door and leaving. 

Erica threw her rag in the sink and drank the rest of Cora's, now cold, coffee. "You suck you know that." She said tossing the cup in the trash and bumping Cora's shoulder on her way back to the couch. 

"And quite well, or so I've been told." Cora said grinning. Stiles was taken back by the comment but smiled at her boldness.

"Oh yeah? By who?" Erica asked raising an eyebrow at her. Cora just rolled her eyes and didn't answer. "That's what I thought. So party tonight? You can call Isaac, I can order pizza and we have a nice relaxing night in."

Erica grinned and pulled Boyd down next to her. "Sure why not?" Cora shrugged.

Boyd wrapped his arms around Erica and look to Stiles."You in? Some pizza, weed, and lots of booze?" 

"It'll be fun. You can even invite some friends if you want. Right Cor?"

Cora nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't mind. Actually I insist, unless you have plans?"

Stiles looked at the three of them as they waited for his answer and shrugged. "I guess I have plans now."

"Sweet! We are gonna jump in the shower really quick." Erica jumped up and grabbed Boyd before racing to Cora's bathroom

"Use the guest bathroom!" Cora yelled but Erica and Boyd just ignored her and slammed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering Cora and Stiles are both Juniors in college.
> 
> Isaac's coming in the next chapter with a date but I can't decide who the date is. If you guys have some ideas let me know:)
> 
> Hope you like it


	4. Chapter 4

"Erica's a partier and I have a high tolerance." Cora said seeing the look on Stiles' face as they laid everything out, she had enough alcohol to fully stock a bar.

Boyd walked over and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "I called Isaac, he's bringing his new girlfriend."

"My friend Scott said he's going to bring his girlfriend Kira if that's cool?" Stiles asked.

Erica had Cora's laptop and was sitting on the couch. "Of course it is, the more the marrier. Are we expecting anyone else because I'm getting the pizza order together?" She looked up at Cora who just shook her head and put the rest of the bottles on the counter. "Okay I'm getting one cheese,one half cheese half veggie lovers, one half pepperoni half sausage, and a Philly for our hostess. Anything else?"

"Soda's." Boyd said taking a sip of his beer. 

"Dr. Pepper for the picky hostess, Coca-Cola and Sprite for everyone else." Cora stuck her tongue out and walked toward her room with Erica following behind her after passing the laptop over to Boyd. "Babe can you put the order through?"

"No problem." He grabbed his wallet from his pocket and took out his credit card. "They'll be in there a while." He said to Stiles. 

It was an awkward silence as Boyd put the order in for the pizzas. Stiles stood in the kitchen arranging the bottles by label. The only sounds was Boyd typing on the laptop and muffled fighting from Cora's room. "So.... you guys have been friends since high school?"

Boyd looked up from the laptop towards Stiles. "Yeah. Us and Isaac, he'll be by later. He studies botany over at the university." The grin on Boyd's face said it all, Isaac was bringing the weed. They started to fall back into their awkward silence and Stiles tried to think of something else to say but other than asking a bunch of questions about Cora he had nothing. "Cora's like my sister, so it's safe to say that if you hurt her I'd have no problem helping Derek hide your body."

"W-What? We're just....I'm just taking pictures." Stiles stuttered but he didn't even believe himself.

Boyd closed the laptop and put it to the side. "Right, maybe at first but I've known Cora for a long time and I'm telling you no one is in her life short term. I see the way you've been looking at her and I'm letting you know right now that this is a tight knit group and Derek loves his little sister." He stood up and walked over to the kitchen where Stiles was standing. "Look, Cora's amazing and I love her to death but she got a heavy story and she's quick to drive people away. So if you like her you better be sure before you make a move and you better be ready for a fight because she is tough." Boyd finished off his beer and grabbed another letting Stiles think about everything he just said. 

* * *

 Eric went through Cora's closet tossing her different tops to try on, only to have her take them off and put something else on. "So..." She said shaking her head at a green top Cora had on and tossing her a blue one. "Stiles is cute."

Cora shrugged and put on the to small blue top, which clearly belonged to Erica. "I guess."

"He's nice, not creepy stalker like I thought he was going to be." 

Cora knew when her friend was trying to bead around the bush about something. "Spit it out Erica."

"You want to fuck him." Erica said stepping out of the closet with a pair of black jean shorts.

Cora rolled her eyes and slipped off the shorts she had on. "I barely know him, scratch that I don't know him I just met him yesterday." She snatched the shorts Erica had in her hand and slid them on.

"You know him well enough to bring him to your apartment and invite him to the party." Erica sang scrunching her face at the outfit. 

Cora looked herself over in the mirror and shrugged not really caring what she put on but she knew Erica wouldn't let it go. "Boyd invited him technically. What was I going to say? Sorry you can't stay get the hell out of my apartment?"

"Is that what you wanted to say?" Erica shuffled through the closet again.

"No but I don't want to fuck him either." Cora said plopping down on her bed, waiting for Erica. 

"I don't believe you." She tossed Cora a red crop top that clearly wasn't hers. 

"I don't care if you believe me or not."

"So you do like him?" Cora threw the blue top at Erica's head in frustration and stuffed herself inside the red one.

She looked at her self in the mirror again, it was definitely not something she would've picked out for herself but she could tell by the approving look on Erica's face that she was going to be stuck wearing it for the rest of the night. "I told you I don't even know him."

Erica grabbed her huge makeup bag that she kept in Cora's bathroom and set it down on the counter. "So you could like him?"

Cora assumed her usual spot on the toilet as Erica dug through her mountain of makeup and pulled out an eyeliner pencil. "Why are you pushing this?" Cora asked closing her eyes and letting Erica do what she wants with her face. 

"All I'm going to say is maybe you should let your guard down a bit. Give him a chance, have some fun for christ sake." Erica finished doing up Cora's eyes and handed her a tube of mascara. "He's cute, you're hot. You're a painter, he's a photographer. Both of you are single so why the hell not?"

Cora didn't say anything as she looked in the mirror and put on the mascara. Erica passed her a tube of burgundy lipstick and Cora rolled her eyes. "Since when are you so concerned with my love life?"

"Since you invited a guy who is cute and who you clearly hit it off with." Erica touched up her mascara as Cora put on the lipstick. "Tonight we'll get drunk, get high, and have a good time. For once don't try and control everything."

"I don't..."  Erica cut her off with a looks and grabbed her and to lead her towards the living room.

* * *

 Stiles was still talking to Boyd when Erica and Cora walked out of the room. He was completely floored by her. Boyd nudged him with his elbow to pull him back to reality. She gave him a small smile and pulled her phone from her pocket.  "Isaac's here." 

Erica stood next to Boyd and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Babe can you pour me a drink please?" Boyd put his beer down and kissed her cheek and started making her a drink.  

The door opened and another guy walked in, Stiles guessed it was Isaac. He was pretty tall with light brown hair Stiles thought that all of Cora's friends looked like they just rolled off the pages of a magazine. "You guys only call me when you want to get high." 

"Shut up you know we love you." Cora walked over and gave Isaac a kiss on the cheek. "This must be the new girlfriend."

He put his arm around a girl with short brown hair who smiled at Cora. "Yeah this is Allison. Babe this is Cora, that's Boyd, the witch looking thing next to him is Erica, and....I have no idea who this is." He said pointing to Stiles.

Cora walked next to Stiles and nudged him slightly. "This is...."

"Stiles?" 

Everyone's eyes went to Stiles. He eyed the girl closely and then realized why the hell she looked so familiar. "Holy shit....Aly?"

"Uh-oh." Boyd passed Erica her drink and took a sip of his beer.

Erica lean over on the counter grinning. "I smell a story."

Allison leaned into Isaac, wrapping her arm around his waist. "We went to the same high school. I used to date his best friend."

"Not as interesting as I thought." Erica shrugged.

There was a knock on the door and Stiles realized something else. "It's about to get a lot more interesting."

Cora walked around Isaac and opened the door. "You must be Stiles' friend, Scott. I'm Cora."

"Yeah hi. This is my girlfriend Kira." Scott and Kira walked in and he immediately recognized her. "Allison?"

She was still wrapped up in Isaac and waved at him. "Hi Scott."

"Hi..." He turned and glared at Stiles.

"Scotty! This is a really funny coincidence."

Erica walked in the middle of everyone with her drink in hand and stood next to Cora. "Okay how weird is this going to be because I'm not good with awkward."

Allison shook her head and looked at Scott. "It's not weird. It was a long time ago and we've hung out as friends before, this isn't a big deal."

"Yeah it's fine. It's not a big deal." Scott smiled as he held Kira's hand.

"Well then, I'm Erica, best friend of our hostess." She leaned over and kissed Cora on the cheek. "That is my wonderful boyfriend Boyd."

"Also best friend." Boyd raised his beer bottle and smiled.

Isaac took his bookbag off and handed it to Erica. "Green is all in there. Get to rolling." Erica took the bag and walked over to Boyd. "I'm Isaac."

"Scott."

"I'm Kira." She waved nervously.

 Erica and Boyd were both rolling joints on the counter and Erica's phone rang. "Pizza's downstairs. Drugs, check, Booze, check, pizza, check, hot people...." She looked over at Isaac and smiled. "Mostly check."

"Bite me."

Cora stepped in the middle of them. "Alright you to be nice, we have guest. Boys go get the pizza I'll put the music on and get the drinks going. Let's get this party started."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I'm taking forever but Isaac, Allison, Scott, and Kira have joined the party. Idk when I'll get the next one up but I'll they and make it soon. And maybe a game of truth or dare might pop up lol


	5. Chapter 5

After everyone had a few drinks and the room was working on the second joint they were all piled in the middle of the floor laughing and telling stories about each other. Erica was sitting on Boyd's lap as they shared a beer and was telling everyone the story of how she and Cora became friends.

"So I'm in fourth period English one day, the whole day I've felt like crap because my doctors had put me on some new meds. I'm a complete mess, my hair is all over the place, I'm in sweats and a huge t-shirt, face full of pimples and naturally to top of the perfect day I have a seizure." Allison passes her the joint and she takes a puff before passing it to Boyd. "Full blown, fall on the floor in the middle of class seizure. This was one of the worst I had ever had I peed my pants and everything. They had an ambulance come and they tried to get me to miss a couple days of schools but I just told them to put me back on my other meds because they worked a hell of a lot better." Everyone listened intently to the story except for Cora and Boyd who both shared a look of discomfort. "Anyway, I go to school the next day and everyone is laughing and snickering as usual so I ignore them and go to my locker. While I'm there this guy comes up to me..."

She looked at Cora for the name. "Jason Myers." Cora downed the rest of her drink and got up to get another one.

"Jason Myers and he ask me if I was okay. I'm thinking wow an actual human being for once right? Then he pulls something out of his bookbag... it's a diaper."

"No!" Allison said in shock.

"Mmhmm and then he pulls out his phone and starts playing a video. The creep recorded me while I was having my seizure and decided to show it to everyone. And a crowd in around me now and I can't run away I'm mortified and everyone is still laughing so I'm trying to push past him and he's blocking me completely until the end of the video." Cora sat back down next to Boyd and Erica, who grinned at her. "Out of no where this white knight swoops down, shoves him up against the locker and punches him right in the nose." She took another swig of beer and passed the bottle back to Boyd. "There is blood gushing from his face and he's crying. Cora snatches the phone out of his hand and smashes it and then takes a video of him bleeding and crying from her phone and says to the guy and the crowd of people, 'If you or anyone else even so much as looks at her wrong I'll make sure the whole world see you crying like a little bitch after getting punched by a girl.' and she takes my hand and walks me to all my classes for the rest of the day."

"Holy shit." Scott said, clearly impressed by the story.

"And that's how I got the best friend in the whole world." She said leaning over and kissing Cora on the cheek.

Cora smiled and took a sip of her drink. "You bet your ass you did."

"Wait so what happened to the guy? Did he ever mess with you again?" Kira asked as she passed the joint to Allison.

Erica downed the rest of the beer and shook her head. "He wouldn't even look me in the eye after that. I mean the whole school was already petrified of Cora, but this gave them an actual reason to be scared." She got up and went to the kitchen, pulling another beer out of the fridge for Boyd and fixed herself another drink. 

"Why were they scared of you?" 

Boyd, Isaac, and Erica all looked warily at each other and at Cora for a second, it was quick but Stiles saw it. She just shrugged and leaned back. "It's a long story. I'd rather not ruin the buzz I've got going on."

Erica walked back to the group with two bottles of tequila and a stack of shot glasses. "Okay I feel a game coming on."

"Nooo!" Isaac groaned. Erica's games always seemed to have a way of getting them into some kind of trouble. 

She glared at him and took her spot on Boyd's lap. "I say we play truth or dare."

"Geez Erica." Cora could see what she had planned.

She stuck her tongue out at Cora and put the bottles in the middle of all of them. "T and D, or spin the bottle."

They all looked around at each other. "Truth or dare sounds fun." Kira said and no one disagreed. 

"Sweet now that we're all in agreement. The rules are if you don't answer a truth you must take....two shots. If you don't do a dare you....have to take off an item of clothing." Erica had the most evil grin on her face and eyed Cora as she said the last part. She set up the first round of shots and smiled. "Let the games begin."

* * *

An hour into the game and everyone hated Erica. "How it it that you haven't taken a shot and have all your clothes on Erica?" Stiles asked. He had lost his shirt when Erica dared him to use Cora's phone to call Derek and cuss him out. Scott lost both his shoes and his hoodie and had to take four shots, Isaac and Allison both had six shots under their belt, Boyd was in his boxers, and Kira lost her shoes and leggings and was four shots deep.

"Because I'm a fearless open book." She shrugged. "And I know all the right buttons to press and you don't. Fine we'll make this the last round. My turn?" She spun the empty beer bottle and waited for it to land on someone. "Ha! My favorite person." Cora rolled her eyes and glared at the end of the beer bottle that was pointing at her. "Truth or dare?"

She filled her shot glass and downed the tequila fast. "Fuck it. Dare." As so as she said it Cora saw it coming. 

"I dare you to....take one of the  _males_ here into the bathroom for a seven minutes in heaven make-out session." Erica grinned knowing there was only one available male in the room and he was sitting next to Cora. 

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "You're such a bitch."

Erica just laughed and blew her a kiss. "You love me for it."

"Let's go." Cora grabbed Stiles by the hand and pulled him off the floor.

"O-okay." He stumbled a bit as Cora led him into the guest bathroom. She closed the door behind him and leaned against the door. They both just stood there shirtless, Cora in a black bra that he had to force himself to stop staring at when she refused to go to the roof and flash the building next door. Her face was a bit flushed, her lipstick a bit faded after and her hair was messy but she looked so amazing. He stood by the sink, not wanting her to think he was trying to invade her space or that he was just some horny college guy.  "We don't have to do anything you know if you don't...."

She folded her arms over her chest and leaned her head against the door. "Erica's just trying to get me to have some fun. She thinks I'm too controlling." 

Stiles smiled at the thought. The whole day had been the complete opposite from what he could tell. "You seem very l submissive when it comes to your friends."

"Yeah well Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are family. I've got a bit of a soft spot when it comes to family." She shrugged.

"I hear a lot of talking in there." Erica said knocking on the bathroom door. "Cheating on a dare is the same as refusing to do it Cora!" She yelled knowing Cora only had the choice of her shorts or her bra. "I'm restarting your seven minutes."

"She's not going to quit is she?" Stiles asked.

"Nope. We could be locked in here all night." Cora walked up to him and leaned closer stopping right at his lips. "Any objections?"

He could feel her breath on his lips and he almost forgot how to talk. "N-no...none." He kissed her softly and pulled away to see if it was okay to keep going. She hooked a finger through one of the belt loops on his pants and pulled him closer. They both got lost in the kiss, somewhere between the touching and the kissing Cora ended up onto of the counter, her legs wrapped around Stiles' waist. Her fingers raked through his hair as he trailed kissed up and down her neck.  

Erica knocked on the door causing the both of them to jump apart. "Okay you two, seven minutes are up. You can come out...or you know, don't." They looked at each other; wild hair, swollen lips, Cora's bra straps fallen over her shoulder, Stiles' pants unbuttoned, light purple hickeys sprawled across both of them. 

Cora hopped down from the counter and cleared her throat. She fixed her hair lipstick as Stiles splashed water on his face and buttoned his pants back. He put a hand on the door to open it but Cora stopped him and used  a piece of toilet paper to wipe away lipstick that was on his face. She tossed the paper in the trash and gave him a tight lipped smile. 

Stiles looked her over again, one hand still on the door knob, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. His fingers trailing down her neck over a small hickey. Cora bit her lip and looked at him hungrily but cleared her throat again. Stiles got the message and opened the door to the bathroom. 

Everyone was scattered around now. Allison and Erica were talking on the couch, Scott Boyd and Kira were in the kitchen fixing drinks, and Isaac was rolling up another joint on the floor. They all looked up and to see the two walk out; Erica grinned at Cora and Isaac let out a howl of approval. "Keep your mouth shut Lahey. Don't forget I know things about you."

"Really? I want to know these things." Allison grinned.

"No you don't." Isaac snapped and Erica and Cora both laughed at him. He glared at them and held up the ready to smoke joint. "Who's next?"

After a few more drinks and a couple more joints everyone was partnered up and dancing around, high and drunk off their ass. Cora was the only lucid one hovering on the edge of tipsy and just drunk enough, since she'd been nursing the same drink to try sober up and avoid the impending hangover that everyone else was going to have.

Stiles stumbled into the kitchen, tripping over someone's shoes. He wasn't as gone as everyone else but definitely more than Cora was. She sat with her ankles crossed on the counter watching everyone dance. Stiles stared at her, just watching her watch her friends. "I really want to take your picture right now."

She looked over and raised an eyebrow at him. "I look a mess." 

Stiles shook his head and leaned on the counter across from her. "No you don't. You look amazing, your skin and the candles, your hair the way you've been pushing it out of your face all day, I don't know what it is about you but I could take your picture all day." He couldn't stop the word vomit from coming out, one of the disadvantages of being drunk of your ass and high as a kite. 

Cora didn't respond to him, she just gave him a tight lipped smile. She hopped off the counter and grabbed his hand. "Dance with me." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how Cora and Erica became best friends. Kinda thinking I wanna add Lydia to the next chapter but not to sure where to put here. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think on here or tumblr: coraxstiles.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles woke up to sunlight burning his eyes and his head throbbing. He sat up and tried to get his eyes to adjust to the light. 

 "You're up." He jumped a little at the sound of her voice. She walked out of the bathroom drying her wet hair off with a towel. "There's asprin next to you." She had only jeans and a bra on as she tossed him a bottle of water. "You look confused." She chuckled. 

He remembered them dancing together in the living room, making fun of everyone as they started to fall asleep on top of each other, taking a bottle into Cora's room and they two of them seeing who could take the most shots before passing out and...nothing. "I'm trying to remember..."

"If we had sex?" He looked away embarrassed. She left into the bathroom and came back out with a t-shirt on. "Give me some credit Stiles. If we have sex trust me, you'll remember it." She sat down on the bed next to him. "You passed out from all the shots so I went out to spread pillows and blankets around, cleaned up the mess and took a shower."

"You didn't sleep?" He picked the pills up from the night stand and took them with a gulp of water. Cora shook her head and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "You must be exhausted."

"Nope. Pretty wired actually. I was gonna run to get coffee if you wanna come with?" Stiles nodded and looked around for his clothes. Cora tossed them at him and headed back into the bathroom.

 They walked in an awkward silence for a while. Cora didn't seem to mind but it was driving Stiles crazy. "So what do your parents do?" He asked. It was the only thing he could think of asking to break the silence.

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"You're parents. You said you were rich, is that because they're like super spies or super spy doctors looking for a cure for cancer or..."

"They're dead." She said calmly as if it were no big deal at all.

"Shit, I'm sorry." She didn't say anything else, just shrugged as if was nothing and they turned the corner to the coffee shop. Stiles wanted to ask but he knew better. Dead parents are not a good topic of discussion.

He held the door open for her and heard her snicker. Cora ordered a dozen bagels with cream cheese, doughnuts, and a handful of muffins. She also ordered her usual and Stiles got one too, without the jalapenos this time.

He suffered through the silence on the way back to her place out of fear of putting his foot in his mouth again. When they got upstairs everyone was still asleep on the floor in the living room. "C'mon we can eat outside." She whispered to him as he set the food on the counter. She grabbed her cup of coffee and walked back through the front door. Stiles didn't question it he just grabbed his coffee and followed her. She led him down the hallway to a staircase. They climbed a flight of stairs before they reached another door to the roof. Cora put the brown bag that held her bagel in between her teeth and reached above the door frame and pulled out a key to unlock it.

"Nice trick." Stiles grinned behind her.

"Thanks. Not much I don't know about this building." They walked out and there were already beanbag chairs all around.

Stiles gaped at the view. "Seriously? I'm stuck in a cramped dorm with drunk idiots who like to scream down the halls every night of the week. You have got to tell me your secret because this is ridiculous. " He said point at the view of the city skyline in the distance. He plopped down on one of the bean bags and she sat on the one next to him.

She ripped open the sugar packets with her teeth and pouring them into her coffee. "Nothing to it really. Just really good insurance polices."

It took him a second to realize that he had done it again. He put his foot in his mouth again. "Shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay Stiles. I'm not gonna burst out in tears or anything. My parents were killed in a house fire when I was ten. I'm rich because of their life insurance policies." She took a bite out of her bagel sandwich and kept looking out at the skyline. "This whole building is mine actually...well it's Derek's but he bought another one downtown and gives me free reign over this one." He didn't know why she was telling him all this. She barely knew him, actually she didn't really know him at all. The more he thought about it he didn't know her all that well either, they just met technically. "I take it by you lack of response that you're not into sharing time."

"What? No...I mean yes I am...I'm just..."

"Confused?" She asked taking another bite out of her bagel.

Stiles nodded. "We'll...yeah."

"It's not that complicated." She said washing down the bagel with a sip of her coffee. "I love my friends. I trust them and they like you. It's rare that they all agree on something. So I'm giving you a shot. You're either in or when you're done with your project we part ways and never speak of this again." 

He just looked at her for a second. There was something about the way she said it that made him think that she wasn't expecting him to work out. He'd heard that tone before it just made him more anxious to prove her wrong.  Stiles took a sip from his coffee and looked out at the skyline. "My mom died when I was seven. Frontotemporal dementia."

 


End file.
